


Addicted

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Background Hyunghyuk, College AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Slow Updates, Smut, Stripper AU, Temporarily Unrequited Love, appearances of other idols, day care au, hyunwoo is a sweetie, im terrible at smut i am so sorry, kihyun is self destructive, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a club that smells of dry ice and flowers, was it destiny or coincidence that they meet?





	1. Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> I have a slight idea what I'm doing with this fic (which is more than I can say with my others). This is my first fic I'm posting outside of an exchange so let's see how it goes. I hope you enjoy, comments and feedback are more than welcome!
> 
> Look a playlist! [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLraNL-7bcgM5RNss2jjIi1ZRDuXVqB1HU), spotify coming soon.

Autumn had begun to make its presence known in the city. Halloween was just around the corner and that meant Hyunwoo’s mother and aunt would be going out of town for a week, leaving his little cousin in his care. This had been happening since Hyunwoo entered university a few years ago, but he didn’t really mind. His cousin, Sungmin, was an angel after all and the local daycare loved having him when Hyunwoo couldn’t.

He stared at the ground, pulling his wool coat tighter to protect himself against the Saturday afternoon wind as he made his way to the cafe. He didn’t bother looking up, knowing the way like the back of his hand. He had been working there since he started his studies three years ago. It was a cafe that stood under the name Flower Cafe, and like the name had suggested there were always flowers in the cafe. They served various baked goods, coffees, teas, and other drinks all while smiling. Some of the patrons had said it was a perfect escape from reality. A type of paradise.

Everyone who walked through the barriers of the front door was pleasant, thanks to them Hyunwoo enjoyed his job more than his dance classes. Of course there were regulars and Hyunwoo was on a first name basis with all of them, he always remembered names, faces, and their orders.

 What he didn’t remember was the shades being down on all the windows and the sign on the main door that read “Permanently closed, thank you for 14 wonderful years.” Reaching into his messenger bag he pulled out his keys carefully placing the master key in the lock as he stood under the pastel green and pink awning. Opening the door slowly he spotted the owner and manager Taeha collecting all of the flowers and putting them into a wheelbarrow.

“Mr. Oh, what's going on?” Hyunwoo asked as he took off his bag and placed it on the host’s station.

"Hey Hyunwoo,” Taeha smiled at him looking a bit sad. “Sadly I have to close the shop, I can’t keep it open anymore and my investors, well they lost interest.” With that Taeha sighed, breathing in the now stale-coffee scented air. The allure the cafe once had was now gone.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped.” Hyunwoo stepped forward slightly, not wanting to accept reality. He wasn’t upset about being out of a job, he could always find another, he was upset over losing a place he loved so dearly. He didn’t have a single bad memory of this place, and maybe that’s what hurt the most.

“I am going to have to take your master key back, the building is going back to the bank.” Taeha walked over to Hyunwoo and hugged him tight.

“What about Hyolyn? How are you going to tell her?” Hyunwoo hugged him back tight knowing Taeha was forcing him to accept the closure, both of the store, and of a chapter in his life.

“I told her yesterday and I secured her a job at Blue Moon Cafe on the other side of the river. I told the owners about you too and they assured me you had a job if you wanted it.” Taeha let go at the mention of Hyolyn now working across the river, too far from the school for Hyunwoo. He had been to Blue Moon Cafe once, it was a night-themed cafe that held the promise of seeing a missed one once more. Instead of flowers, coffee, and baked goods with a hopeful smile, they served them with an understanding and broken one. It was beautiful all in it’s own right.

“I wish I could, but I can’t. It’s too far from the school for me, but I’ll make sure to go and visit her when I can. What about you, what’re you going to do? This shop was everything to you.”

“I’ll go back home and work at my family’s florist shop. It’ll be like working here but without the smells of coffee and food. Also without the constant bickering of a staff member or two.” Both of the men chuckled with that, remembering how Hyolyn and Hyunwoo used to “fight” over some of the patrons when they looked depressed. Somehow it always cheered up everyone in the cafe.

Taeha went back to the counter, grabbing one of the old notepads and a pen. Hyunwoo walked over to him, curiosity starting to get the better of him. He stood a couple feet away from Taeha, knowing better than to get up in other’s personal space, even if it was someone he considered family.

He turned around handing Hyunwoo a piece of paper with an address, email, and a couple of phone numbers on it written in neat handwriting.

“If you ever need me, you know where to find me. Now go before I start getting overly emotional about this whole thing.”

Hyunwoo pulled him close and hugged him one more time, knowing better than to offer help. He let his hand rest on Taeha’s sunken shoulder before moving away reluctantly.

“I’ll contact you soon okay?” He offered that one small comfort, knowing Taeha saw Hyolyn and himself as family too.

“Don’t wait up, I know you have something you should be studying for.” Taeha cracked a small smile before going back to work collecting all of his precious flowers that wouldn’t make it back home.

Hyunwoo walked backwards towards the host station watching Taeha unfold in front of him. He carefully bumped into the Oak desk before grabbing his bag’s strap. Letting the bag fall as he left the cafe, he allowed himself to shed a tear or two already wanting to go back to his haven.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next tuesday when classes resumed that Hyunwoo decided to accept the fact the Flower Cafe, Taeha, and Hyolyn wouldn’t be a part of his daily life anymore. Making his away across the campus, he looked down while he walked attempting to protect himself from the chilled 9 am air. Pulling out his phone, he went through the text messages between Hoseok and himself, confirming the 9:30 am practice for their dance with a slight refusal.

Dropping his arm to his side and sighing before his phone started buzzing with messages. Sighing, he held his phone up once more watching as the group chat filled with messages about the cold weather and how Changkyun wanted the summer back already. With that an argument started about how you never needed the summer as long as Minhyuk was around.

Smiling at his phone and letting the others do their thing, Hyunwoo bumped into someone wearing a black hoodie that was a size or two too big on them. Stopping in his tracks, he looked down at the hooded figure before picking up the phone they had dropped. Leaning down to pick it up, he noticed they had fading pink hair along with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked, handing the phone over to the other. He received a simple nod, and like that they were off leaving him in his tracks.

* * *

There was no way this was happening, Kihyun knew he was a shitty person sometimes, but still, a break up because he couldn’t get to the phone? Even he was above that. Rubbing at his eyes, he glanced at his phone ignoring the water stains for the new scratches.

“Asshole.” He whispered under his breath, he couldn’t tell if he was talking about his now ex he was about to have an anniversary with, or the stranger. Looking back towards the ground, he carried on to the art building feeling his emotions take over once more.

Pulling open the glass door, he removed his hood and started heading towards the dance studios knowing Hoseok would be there. Making his way up to the first floor, he spotted the stranger opening a door to a studio before heading inside. Without thinking he followed, curiosity getting the best of him.

Opening the door slightly, he spotted Hoseok talking to the stranger, followed by the two hugging. He was too far to make anything out, just Hoseok looking serious and worried.

* * *

Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo quietly, listening patiently as the older recounted everything that had happened with Taeha and the cafe. Once he finished talking Hyunwoo took a deep breath attempting to calm down.

Hoseok took a step forward before hugging his friend tightly, hearing the door open he glanced over only to be met with the sight of Kihyun staring at him. He had only opened the door a little bit, revealing his pink hair and red and puffy curious eyes.

“Do you know anywhere that’s hiring, hopefully before Sungmin gets here?” Hyunwoo asked before pulling away.

“Check out Gibberish, it’s a club of sorts and look for someone named either Stargazer or Mongolia. They’re a bit younger than us but they’re great people and their family runs the place. If you explain your situation, they’ll offer you a job no doubt about it.” Hyunwoo nodded in response thanking him quietly for advice before leaving.

Making his way back to the door, he noted it was slightly open. He could have sworn the closed it all the way. Shaking his head slightly, he left the room hearing Hoseok resume the music. Walking down the staircase he heard someone shout Hoseok’s name over the sound of his heavy boots on the wood. 

* * *

Once Hoseok finished talking to the stranger, Kihyun decided it was best to leave and return later. It might be better for him just to explain everything at work, or call him if he didn’t go in. Then again, it could do him some good. A confidence booster and money never hurt anyone, but now that he was single, who was he going to think of? He knew his performance was going to lack a bit, but he always knew how to make up for it.

Walking away from the door, he looked back spotting the stranger heading in the opposite direction. Stopping in his tracks, he heard the music playing out of the studio. Without thinking twice, he ran back yelling out Hoseok’s name.

Throwing open the door he felt tears come back as his vision got blurry. It didn’t take Hoseok much to realize what had probably happened. His relationship with Yuhwan had been rocky from the start.

They had been unlikely lovers, meeting at a bar when they were too drunk and stoned had led to a long term friends with benefits deal. Eventually people had begun to ask if they were dating. To keep things simple, they always said yes. It continued on for about a year and a half like that. Until last night anyway. Yuhwan called and Kihyun couldn’t pick up, followed by him forgetting to call back, promising himself to explain the next day. To Yuhwan that meant he was cheating, even if the relationship was mostly sex.

Recalling the memories, the few good ones they had, Kihyun broke down into tears feeling Hoseok rub his back gently. As soon as his sobbing stopped, he pulled away gently, avoiding the older’s gaze.

“I never thought I’d say it, but I fucking hate Fridays.” Kihyun stated before rubbing at his eyes. He could feel Hoseok’s iconic stare that yelled “explain, now.” letting out a small sigh, he decided to start from the beginning. From his first meeting Yuhwan to last night, including the stranger that Hoseok seemed to know.

* * *

Finally arriving to the cafeteria, Hyunwoo was met with the sight of Changkyun attempting to strangle Jooheon. It wasn’t anything new, it had finally happened outside their shared apartment. He stopped to look at them, Changkyun clearly had fire in his eyes over something Jooheon had done. Sighing slightly, he hitched up his backpack before joining them at the table.

Walking up behind the pair Hyunwoo gently grabbed their shoulder, pulling them apart.

“How often do I have to get between you two?” He asked as he sat down between them. “And why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re like our dad,” Jooheon started, leaning across Hyunwoo before staring down Changkyun. “This isn’t over, and besides if it wasn’t you then we would have killed each other by now.”

“The sad thing is, he’s probably right. Last week he came over to help put together stuff from Ikea and I would have stabbed him if you didn’t call.” Changkyun responded, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Jooheon.

Hyunwoo let out a deep sigh before running his hands down his face, he really was like a dad wasn’t he? First he “adopted” Changkyun as his personal freshman, then Jooheon came along. The two were either out to get each other, or working together to get someone else. They had known each other since they were kids, sure sometimes they wanted to kill one another, but what’s a best friend if you don’t feel that way at least once? Besides them wanting to occasionally kill each other, they were inseparable.

Setting his head down on the table, as the two continued to fight behind him, he could hear the distant sounds of running. Looking up, he spotted Minhyuk running towards his table, Hyungwon close behind him yelling something. Sighing in defeat, Hyunwoo accepted his fate as the snarky duo finally made it to the table. Minhyuk vaulted the table and hid behind Jooheon avoiding Hyungwon. No doubt another dramatic argument between the two.

Zoning out of the arguments going on around him, Hyunwoo thought back to the offer that Hoseok had made. He did need a job, otherwise he’d have too much free time and not enough money, the thought alone made him shiver. Pulling out his phone, he lifts his head from the table as he shoots Hoseok a text asking for the details.

By the time his break was over, Hyunwoo had yet to receive a response from the younger. Just as he began losing hope, his phone played the default tone.

From: Hoseok

Gibberish 514 Aura st, ask for Stargazer or Mongolia, tell them Iris sent you <3

 

To: Hoseok

What the fuck is with the code names?

From: Hoseok

It’s a fucking strip club what did you expect

To: Hoseok

Yeah okay that’s fair I guess

* * *

Standing outside the club Hyunwoo took a deep breath, reminding himself he was just going to apply for a security position. He wasn’t going to take anyone home, he wasn’t going to drink, he was going in for his job application and leaving. Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door slowly.

He was greeted by the smell of flowers being carried by dry ice. Looking around Hyunwoo was cast in shades of blues, purples, and pinks from the neon lights. In the center of the room there was a main stage that took up at least a quarter of the room, alongside it had a couple smaller stages. He noticed that tables and couches were pushed fairly far off the stages, making it harder to touch the dancers.

Looking around to the bar he was met with a sight he thought he’d never see. Hoseok was sitting at the bar while Changkyun mixed a drink. Jooheon stood up from under the bar taking out coasters and drink garnishes. Hyunwoo couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his two youngest friends working as bartenders? Where his best friend was a stripper? Either this was going to be the best, or the worst job he’s ever had. That’s if he got the job in the first place.

Walking up to the bar, Hyunwoo watched as Changkyun glanced up regonzing him instantly.

“Hyunwoo!” The younger shouted as he vaulted the bar after setting down the mixer. Hyunwoo knew he looked puzzled as he caught Changkyun who had launched himself at the older.

“Changkyun, you guys work here?”

“Work here? Dude we might as well own it! Our parents own it, but it’s mostly just their names on the paper, Jooheon and I do all of the work.”  Changkyun tore himself off Hyunwoo before turning serious. “I know you, and you know me, but sadly you still have to go through the interview process. That’s one of the few rules our parents set. And now I get to find out more about you since I’m technically the hiring and PR manager!”

Hyunwoo felt Changkyun latch onto his arm before turning to Jooheon and Hoseok, sticking his tongue out at them. Shaking his head slightly, Hyunwoo watched as Hoseok leaned over the bar trying to reach for a glass. He felt Changkyun pull on his arm, leading him to a more private part of the main area. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Jooheon waving and Hoseok whispering something to the younger followed by a snicker. Feeling his stomach start to sink, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Walking up a hidden staircase, the duo followed the dimmed red floor guidance lights to the booth that sat next to the railing. Sliding into the booth, Hyunwoo looked over the railing, realizing he could see the entire club from the vantage point. It was a great idea, both for security and privacy reasons.

“This is typically where we do interviews, and since I know you well enough to know you’re not an asshole, I’m just gonna have you fill out the application and sign the contract. You know, for government reasons.” Changkyun stated as he started shuffling through a lock box that Jooheon had brought up to them without Hyunwoo noticing. Hearing a sound of triumph from the younger, he heard a pen hit the table followed by papers being pushed his way.

Skimming through the contract, the lights started to die down as music started playing through the speakers. “Don’t worry, the club is technically closed for a few more hours. We have enough time.” The younger stated with a smile as Hyunwoo continued reading.

“Wait, Kyun. The contract says you’re hiring me as a dancer.”

“Aaaand? You DO dance don’t you?”

“Yeah but-”

“Then it’s perfect! You get to dance, see hot guys, AND make money! All while spending time with your best friends!” Changkyun exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table in excitement as the music remixed into some song from the late 2000’s. “Besides, we only take the best here. Just watch.” The younger snickered as he pointed to the main stage.

A shorter male in an all black outfit made his way onto the stage as he pulled up his hood, covering his hair. The figure looked down as music played through the speakers sounded almost like it was skipping as a voice sounded out.

“Push the limit, I need to be entertained.” The figure’s head snapped up, revealing a bit of pastel pink hair. Hyunwoo felt his breath hitch in his throat.


	2. Black on Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinking your fangs into my veins, leaving a stain. God damn, look at that figure, curves like a river, make a boy shiver.
> 
> song rec: [slither - bohnes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5oCcC51fuk)

 

Kihyun stared at himself in the mirror, eyes still slightly puffy from crying. Yuhwan had admitted it, he was cheating for more than half of the relationship. Hoseok stood next to Kihyun gently applying makeup and attempting to hide the tear stains and puffy eyes.

 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about it right now Kihyun, but he’s a fucking piece of shit.” Hoseok stated calmly, gently rubbing on bb cream.

 

“I just wish I could have bit back like I always do, but instead I was paralyzed. It doesn’t help that today someone saw me crying that wasn’t you. I can’t win can I?” Kihyun replied, feeling Hoseok run his hands through his pastel pink hair.

 

“You always win and you know it, no matter what you’ll get what you want. Also your hair is soft as hell dude what are you using.”

 

“Don’t start avoiding the topic, I deep conditioned before coming here. The guy I bumped into today, he looks like someone I’d at least try getting with but right now I’m not sure.” He stated shrugging slightly before Hoseok started applying his eye makeup. He could feel Hoseok’s eyes on him, even as he closed his eyes and stared into the emptiness.

 

“Kihyun please at least give yourself a chance to get over him before you start getting with other people, even if you just want a quick fuck.” Kihyun let Hoseok move his head back, feeling Hoseok’s breath on his face as the older concentrated. “Don’t make other people feel what you’re feeling right now.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.” Once Kihyun finished speaking, the two fell into silence as they finished preparing for the club to open. As soon as he felt Hoseok pull away he looked at himself in the mirror. All evidence of crying was gone, instead he had dark red eye makeup that shined along with silver contacts that stood out from his hair. He had to admit, he did look beautiful. Almost beautiful enough to take someone home, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Kihyun watched as Hoseok walked towards the dressing room to find tonight’s outfits. He allowed his eyes to wander further down the older’s back before slapping himself in order to stop. Grabbing a tube of blood red lipstick he began to apply it, forcing a distraction onto himself.

 

Sure he and Hoseok had talked about dating and they had sex a couple times before, but now wasn’t the time. They both had to focus on work and there was no way Hoseok would sleep with him after what Yuhwan did. Studying himself in the mirror, Kihyun began picking out his flaws without realizing. 

 

Pulling out his phone, he opened the gallery and started deleting every picture that contained Yuhwan or a memory of him. By the time he had finished, his gallery had lost more than half the photos. He really was a sentimental person. A few minutes had passed when Hoseok reappeared, outfit hidden by a robe.

 

“This is yours I believe.” Hoseok started, a smirk on his lips as he held out a suit bag. Smirking was never good here, it either meant a new outfit or a high paying customer. Both were great yes, that was until you had to go through with it.

 

Kihyun stood up from his makeup chair and walked towards Hoseok cautiously. He opened the black suit bag only to be met with a loose and flowy white crop top, black fishnets, a choker, and black pvc booty shorts. The confidence boost he needed had been literally handed to him. He knew he was going to look good, there was no way in hell people wouldn’t get hard for him.

 

Zipping the bag back up, Kihyun ripped it from Hoseok’s grasp and practically ran into the dressing room. Once he had finished getting dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had tied the shirt into a knot mid stomach, the choker was fairly thick with a heart loop in the middle for something to be connected, almost as if he was a pet. The shorts shaped his ass perfectly and stopped just under his belly button, lastly, the fishnets. They came up to his thighs and connected to a garter that also had a heart in it. He knew he was beautiful, it was the first time in months he felt this radiant and to face his job. Sure it wasn’t the day care, but holy shit did it pay.

 

Walking out of the dressing room Kihyun was met with clapping from Minhyuk and Hyungwon who had finally shown up. Both the boys walked up and hugged him, offering silent apologies before leaving to hunt down Hoseok for makeup. Looking shyly down at his feet, Kihyun realized he still had to pick out shoes. More often than not, they were provided. He looked over to his shoe rack, sure he had boots and flats but they wouldn’t complete the outfit. Pulling out his phone he texted Seola to meet him outside the dressing rooms along with his shoe size and a picture of his outfit. This would work, right?

 

Within a few minutes Seola appeared out of her group’s dressing room, quickly waving to Kihyun before giving him exactly what he needed. A pair of simple black heels that added a couple inches to his height. Taking them from her hands he heard Exy shouting for Seola to go back in to finish prep. He shooed her back in reassuring her that he could do this. Heels were nothing new to him, what he did with his ex-boyfriend put this job to shame.

 

Kihyun quickly slipped on the heels, holding out an arm to help balance himself as he stood on one leg. Maybe tonight he’d push the limit with someone, get taken home by a pretty man (without Hoseok knowing of course), and either end up begging himself, or making the other beg. Pain and pleasure, he had mastered both of them. He made his way back to his group’s dressing room.

 

He opened his candy drawer, pulling out a lollipop and unwrapping it as he finally headed out. Kihyun put the candy in his mouth, wearing the best smirk he could for someone who was a minute away from another breakdown. 

 

Walking out towards the stage he played with the lollipop in his mouth, really starting to feel himself as the rose scented dry ice began to hit him. Just as he was about to reach the door leading onto the stage, one of the girls yelled his name and tossed a leather jacket in his direction with a wink. Putting the jacket on, he ran a hand through his hair waiting for the first beat of the song before all but kicking the door open.

 

_ “She’s wearing black, and I’m wearing black…”  _ Kihyun had sang along without even realizing, starting to get drunk on the attention and the beat shaking the air. God he needed someone to dominate him, right the fuck  _ now.  _ By the time the chorus hit, he had disposed of the leather jacket via throwing it somewhere into the crowd with a slow and sensual roll of his head, showing off his neck.

 

Kneeling down on stage, Kihyun let his knees slide apart as far as they could wishing he was sitting on top of someone instead of a stage. Crawling forward on his hands and knees in time with the slower beat, he took the lollipop out of his mouth and began sucking on it with his lips before handing it to someone.

 

Suddenly someone caught his eye, he looked somewhat familiar. He was certainly new to the club, he was too goddamn awkward and Kihyun couldn’t have that. Eyeing the other up and down, he smirked to himself coming up with a plan.

 

⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈ ☾⋈

 

_ “Venomous touch, this isn’t love, who gives a fu-” _ Hyunwoo was completely and utterly entranced by the boy who was part stranger and part future co-worker. The pink haired boy was basically fucking the stage and Hyunwoo was starting to pitch a tent. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t look the fuck away. He certainly knew what he was doing, and he was so fucking good- now he just needed to do that on Hyunwoo.

 

Feeling his lips dry and open sightly, his breath started getting weighted and heavier as he continued watching. Just as the chorus hit the pink-haired boy got back on his knees and traced his jawline as he snapped his head down to his shoulder, running his other hand through his hair. “Fucking shit.” Hyunwoo whispered.

 

_ “God damn, look at that figure, curves like a river, make a boy shiver like-. God damn look at that figure, curves like a river, look at her ssssslither.”  _ Hyunwoo watched with bated breaths as the other began eye fucking him before rolling backwards. Up until now, he hadn’t realized just how nice the other’s ass was, god he wanted to grab it more than anything right now. 

 

Once the boy was stomach-down on the stage Hyunwoo saw him press his dick down into the stage with a small shiver before parting his lips. So he had an exhibition kink huh? “Interesting.” Hyunwoo whispered, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hand. As the beat began picking up, the lights began pulsing with it and the boy slid his way up the pole, constantly keeping his crotch in contact with it. The lights continued dancing but that did nothing to stop Hyunwoo from undressing the boy with his eyes, the other clearly enjoying it. 

 

Throughout the rest of the performance they maintained eye contact, Hyunwoo keeping his composure better than the other, but that didn’t matter right now. Once the performance ended he walked off the stage, showing off his ass by waving it around and shaking it to the beat of the edm song that began playing for the next performer.

 

Standing up and heading to the bar, he flagged down Jooheon and ordered a round of shots of vodka for the two of them. Shaking his head as the liquid burned his throat, he ordered another round before drawing the line.

 

“So, who’s the pink haired boy?” Hyunwoo asked.

 

“Name’s Kihyun, his flower is a Cherry Blossom.”

 

“Cherry Blossom huh? It’s because of the pink hair isn’t it?” He looked at Jooheon who began mixing a drink for another patron.

 

“Actually no, everyone here chooses their own flower. He chose it because it symbolizes renewal. He’s always trying to improve himself and escape his shitty and abusive family,  but he continues to fall back into bad habits. It’s a sort of reminder for him.” Jooheon began pouring the drink into a chilled glass. Topping the drink with lavender buds before sliding it down the counter, he watched as the patron caught the glass dropped a twenty into the tip jar, too focused on the stage. Jooheon smirked to himself before continuing. 

 

“In school he’s the salty, and care-giving Kihyun that we all know and love. This is the only place that he can really escape the harsh reality of his life and enjoy himself without having sex and without worrying.”

 

Hyunwoo hummed to himself, thoughts of Kihyun under him came roaring back to life. Biting his lip absentmindedly he ordered a glass of “whatever the fuck you just made, the one with the lavender.” Hearing Jooheon reply with a quick “you got it chief” he turned back to the stage but found it wildly uninteresting now that Kihyun wasn’t on it.

 

Once the younger returned, he turned back to the bar, taking the drink in his hand. Taking his time with the drink, it reached the point where Jooheon asked if he was even going to tip, to which Hyunwoo shot back a quick “nope!”

 

“Hey Jooheon-”

 

“I’m not talking until you tip me.” The other replied, pretending to pout.

 

“I basically raised you, that’s your tip. Anyway, I know what I want my stage name to be.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Jooheon replied, curiosity piqued.

 

“Lotus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda(?) return with what's hopefully a decent update! sorry it took so long to update i got caught up in life and started another fic as well as something else for another exchange! feedback, good or bad is always welcome! see you (hopefully) soon and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for uh quite awhile, so much that my writing style has changed a little bit, that's why some parts may seem a little weird. There's also no set update schedule, so there's most likely going to be slow updates for awhile.
> 
> If you wanna contact me, here's my social!  
> Tumblr: @bemyfriend  
> Twitter: @im_interstellar (i post updates here!)  
> Discord: glitchy.exe #3798


End file.
